¿Quién es Más Fuerte?
by Chinito4
Summary: Apple Bloom y Diamond Tiara se verán cara a cara en una pelea en la cual, la que gane quedará como la más fuerte de las dos. ¿Quién de ellas ganará?.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que cualquier relación que esta historia parezca tener con la serie o sus películas por cualquier supuesta razón es una completa confusión, por tanto, esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

**SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra historia entonces y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si de verdad resulta necesario y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía para ignorar y reemplazar al realismo negativo, uso al realismo positivo junto con la fantasía y no uso nada de drama triste, pues toda la libertad que la mayoría de escritores le dan siempre a la expresión total del drama triste y realismo negativo, yo siempre se la doy a la felicidad y la fantasía.

**TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en fics de fantasía. Si en este fic ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la manera en que ocurriría en la vida real y que tampoco ocurra como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque este fic es de fantasía o que ocupa más fantasía que realismo y que no sigue ninguna realidad de la serie ni ninguna de las películas, entonces por lo tanto, leerlo para luego comentar sobre él de forma realista o para decir que nada de lo ocurrido aquí ocurre como en la serie o las películas es una incoherencia que solamente viene de forma puramente errónea de ustedes por ver todo con perspectiva realista al no entender que es fantasía.

Géneros: Acción y Amistad

Era el atardecer del Sábado nueve de Octubre de 2010 y a ciertos metros de un granero, hay tres potrancas pequeñas junto a un proyector de cine, cinco bolsas con distintos dulces y cinco botellas con jugo de naranja. Las tres miraban la entrada de la granja hasta que vieron a dos yeguas venir.

—¡Hola, Diamond Tiara!. ¡Hola, Silver Spoon!.— saludó muy contenta a ambas una de las recibidoras.

—¡Hola, Applebloom!. ¡Hola, Sweetie Belle!. ¡Hola, Scootaloo!.— saludaron las recién llegadas a sus recibidoras con la misma alegría.

—¡Hola, chicas!.— saludaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo al mismo tiempo tan contentas como Applebloom.

Las tres chocan los cascos con las recién llegadas.

—¿Qué película escogiste, Applebloom?.— preguntó Diamond Tiara sonriendo de contenta.

—Una llamada "La Historia de las Hermanas Hechiceras".— contestó contenta también.

—¿Qué géneros tiene?.

—Fantasía, Comedia y Musical.

—Oh, musical, no me esperaba eso.— dijeron Diamond y Silver con un cierto asombro que igualmente no se notó en sus voces.

—¿Sabes algo más de ella?.— preguntó Diamond sintiendo más curiosidad.

—Sí, que fue dirigida este mismo año y sólo unas pocas escenas se dirigieron dentro de un foro en Applewood, porque la mayoría fueron dirigidas en Baltimare, Manehattan y Fillydelphia.— respondió Applebloom tranquilamente con su imborrable sonrisa.

—Específicamente, ¿la cantidad de escenas dirigidas fue mayor en alguna de esas ciudades?.

—Sí, la mayoría se hicieron en Manehattan.

—¿Esa película tiene escenas más importantes que otras?.— preguntó amistosamente.

—Sí.— respondió Applebloom en forma igualmente amistosa y linda.

—¿Dónde hicieron las más importantes?.

—En Baltimare.

—¿Fueron todas o no?.

—Sí, fue necesario que todas se hicieran allí, porque allá era donde estaba todo lo más necesario para el ambiente y lugar de desarrollo de la trama.— dijo Applebloom con irrevocable amistad.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tomó hacer toda la película?.

—Sí, siete meses.

—¿Cuándo se estrenó?.— siguió preguntando Diamond Tiara sin dejar de sonreír.

—El décimo día del mes pasado.— respondió Applebloom contestando todas sus preguntas con una irreversible sonrisa feliz y tranquila.

—Si sabes la fecha específica, ¿cuándo se empezó y terminó el rodaje?.— preguntó Diamond sin sentir que su curiosidad se termine.

—Empezó el diecinueve de Febrero de este año y terminó el seis de Septiembre.

—¿Qué personajes son los protagonistas principales?.

—Tres unicornios adultas que son hechiceras.

—¿Nos puedes decir un poco de la película?.

Ella le asiente con la cabeza.

—Se trata de esas unicornios que viven en una ciudad donde nadie sabe que ellas practican la hechicería.

Diamond miró las bolsas y las botellas.

—¿Qué es lo de las botellas?.— preguntó con curiosidad por eso ahora.

—Jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué hay en las bolsas?.

—Todos los tipos de golosinas que a todas nos gustan mucho.

—Ahora te preguntaré cosas que jamás te pregunté antes.— dijo Diamond aún contenta por no tener razón para no sentirse feliz.

—Adelante.— le cedió Applebloom la palabra sin tener por qué no querer contestarle más preguntas.

—Cuando decidiste ser boxeadora, ¿alguien de tu familia se opuso o tuvo alguna reacción?.

—Se sorprendieron un poco, pero mayormente fueron indiferentes y nadie se opuso.— respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Tuvieron alguna reacción cuando les dijiste que ahora pelearías conmigo?.

—Fue igual que cuando les dije que sería boxeadora.

—¿Y con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo?.

—Fue igual.

—Sweetie Belle, cuando le contaste a tu familia de la decisión de Applebloom de ser boxeadora, de pelear conmigo y que Scootaloo y tú serían sus entrenadoras, ¿tuvieron alguna reacción?.

—También se sorprendieron un poco y mayormente fueron indiferentes, ninguno se opuso.— le contestó Sweetie Belle con la misma tranquilidad que ellas dos.

—Ahora te dirijo esa pregunta a ti, Scootaloo.

—Fue igual que con las familias de ellas. Ahora yo les pregunto lo mismo a ustedes dos.— dijo tan tranquila como ellas.

—Fue igual.— contestaron ambas así de tranquilas.

—Applebloom, cuando le dijiste a tu familia de esta idea de ver la película, ¿estuvieron de acuerdo o alguien se opuso aunque sea un poco?.— le preguntó Diamond Tiara sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Todos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo.— dijo ella feliz.

—¿Te pusieron alguna restricción?.

—No.

—¿Alguno te dijo si te dejaban seguir haciendo esto?.— preguntó feliz con su curiosidad sin terminar.

—Sí, Applejack me dijo que tengo la libertad total de hacerlo por toda mi vida si quería, todas las noches que quisiera, que podía comer y beber lo que quisiera y que podía invitar a quien yo quisiera. Incluso me dijo que por la libertad que me da, no necesito su opinión para esto.— dijo hablando tranquilamente con sinceridad.

Eso entusiasmó a sus amigas.

—¡Uh, que bien, eso es genial!.— más contentas y con entusiasmo ante la deseable libertad de Applebloom.

—Que maravilla es que te dijera eso.— dijo Silver normalizando su voz pero no su entusiasmo.

Silver Spoon dejó de sonreír ante su nueva duda y esto sí hizo que se le terminara el entusiasmo.

—Oye, Applebloom, ahora recuerdo que nosotras dos jamás te preguntamos cómo, dónde y cuándo conseguiste el proyector.

Diamond supo que su amiga tenía razón.

—Es verdad, jamás lo supimos.— dijo dejando de sonreír al recordar que nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle.

—¿Entonces quieren saberlo?.— preguntó sonriéndoles.

—Sí.— dijeron ambas contentas sonriendo de nuevo.

—A las diez de la noche del dieciocho de Septiembre de este año, fui con toda mi familia a Manehattan en tren. Nos fuimos a esa hora de la ciudad porque como llegar de Ponyville a allá toma doce horas, Applejack supo que llegaríamos a las diez de la mañana. Al salir del tren, nos fuimos de inmediato a buscar una tienda donde se vendieran. Nos llevó un buen rato, pero pudimos encontrar una, así que miramos los proyectores que había y elegimos éste. Al salir de la tienda, volvimos de inmediato a la estación y esperamos un buen rato hasta que fueron las once, que era la hora de abordar para volver a Ponyville.

—¿Tan rápido abordaron su otro tren para volver?.— preguntó Diamond un poco desconcertada porque ella dice que se fueron de inmediato de allá.

—Sí.— dijo con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no se quedaron a conocer?.— preguntó Silver con el mismo desconcierto.

—No nos interesó conocer nada de la ciudad, comprar el proyector fue lo único que queríamos.— dijo con simpleza.

—¿Alguno pensó alguna vez en volver allá?.— preguntó Silver.

—No, no tenemos pensado ir de nuevo.— dijo sonriendo sin parar.

—¿Cuándo supieron Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle de la idea del proyector?.

—El dieciséis de ese mes.

—¿Por qué no antes?.— siguió preguntando Silver con curiosidad todavía.

—Porque ése fue el día en que tuve la idea. Estábamos las tres juntas caminando en la plaza cuando tuve la idea, así que fueron las primeras en saberlo.

—¿Sólo eran las tres, no hubo nadie más con ustedes?.— preguntó Silver.

—No.

—Habiendo tenido la idea el día dieciséis, veo que sólo dos días fueron suficientes para planificar el viaje. ¿O sólo uno bastó?.— preguntó de nuevo Silver.

—En realidad sólo bastaba uno, pero con mi familia decidimos que viajaríamos el dieciocho para alistarnos mejor y sin apuro.

—¿Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle fueron?.— preguntó ahora Diamond.

—No, eligieron quedarse.

—¿Alguna vez les preguntaste si fue una sorpresa para ellas que decidieras pelear conmigo?.

Applebloom se calló por un segundo dejando de sonreír.

—No, jamás.— dijo con una voz que denotaba un asombro pequeño y recordando que nunca se le ocurrió preguntarles.

Les dirigió la mirada.

—¿Me lo pueden decir como si les preguntara?.

Ellas le asintieron con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Una pequeña parte de mí se asombró, pero en general fui indiferente.— dijo Sweetie Belle con indiferencia.

—Lo mismo digo.— dijo ahora Scootaloo con indiferencia también.

—¿Y les sorprendió cuando decidí ser boxeadora?.— les preguntó manteniendo ese pequeño asombro y sin sonreír todavía.

—Un poco.— dijeron ambas totalmente calmadas.

Applebloom sonrió de nuevo y le bajó a su asombro.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿alguna vez viste esta película en el cine?.— le preguntó Silver.

—No, por eso accedí a verla cuando Applebloom me habló de ella.— le contestó con tranquilidad y una sonrisa feliz.

—¿Y tú la viste antes o no, Scootaloo?.

—Tampoco, ¿y ustedes tampoco?.— contestó y les redirigió la pregunta con la misma tranquilidad feliz de su amiga.

—Tampoco.— respondieron ambas a la vez.— como ellas dos.

—¿Hubo alguna razón específica por la que accedieron a venir a verla?.— preguntó de nuevo Scootaloo con curiosidad y tranquilidad feliz acompañada de una sonrisa.

—En mi caso, por simple curiosidad.— contestó Diamond con simpleza.

—En mi caso también, ¿y tú?.— dijo y preguntó Silver con la misma simpleza.

—Porque me dieron ganas cuando Applebloom nos invitó y para conocer cómo es el género Musical de las películas, porque antes de hoy, jamás lo escuché mencionar, así que quiero saber por qué a esta película se le llama "película musical" y por qué hay otras que también se les llama así cuando tienen ese género.

—¿O sea que hoy supiste por qué a esas películas se les llama así por llevar ese género?.— preguntó Silver con más curiosidad ahora.

—Sí, Applebloom nos contó que encontró información muy buena sobre los géneros de cine y el Musical es usado a veces, aunque menos que muchos de los que también existen. No muchas películas tienen escenas de diálogos cantados o bailes.

—¿Bailes?.

—Sí, nos dijo que a veces, algunas escenas musicales de esas películas muestran a los personajes bailando cuando cantan.

—¿Dices "algunas" porque no todas son con bailes?.

—Así es.

—¿Y tú tuviste alguna razón para aceptar la invitación, Sweetie Belle?.

—Sí, porque me gustan las escenas con diálogos cantados. Ya había visto mi primera película musical un día antes de la primera pelea de Applebloom, así que como ves, quiero verla para oír los diálogos de esas escenas.

—Te gustaron las escenas musicales, ¿ah?.

—Sí.

—Después de la primera que viste, ¿alguna vez se estrenó otra en el cine?.

—Sí, en menos de un mes se estrenaron diferentes películas musicales y fui a verlas todas.

—¿O sea que te fanatizaste con ese género?.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Te gustan con bailes, sin bailes o eres indiferente?.

—Indiferente, prefiero más los diálogos cantados que los bailes que puedan tener. También me gusta que haya bailes en esas escenas, pero mayormente me da lo mismo si no los tienen.

—Applebloom, ¿alguna vez viste en el cine de la ciudad una película musical?.— le preguntó Diamond.

—No, así que soy primeriza.

—¿Y tú, Scootaloo?.

—Tampoco, sólo Sweetie Belle las vio.

—¿Tienes otra película para mirar, Applebloom?.

—Sí, una llamada "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece".

—¿Qué géneros tiene?.

—Sólo Fantasía.

—¿Cuánta duración tiene la de ahora?.

—Una hora y cuarenta minutos.

—¿Y la otra?.

—Dos horas y veinte minutos.

—¿Podemos verla mañana en tu habitación?.

—Claro, ¿y por qué ahí?.

—Para que haya al menos una cuanta oscuridad y para que el granero esté desocupado por si alguno de tus hermanos lo necesita para algo.

—Ah, bueno, gracias por eso.

—De nada. Si alguna vez nos invitas de nuevo para otra película, pero alguna de nosotras cuatro no puede venir por una determinada causa, ¿igualmente verían la película?.

—No, siempre que lleguen días en que nosotras veamos las películas, solamente las veremos si estamos juntas. Si alguna falta, veremos esa película el día que la que faltó pueda venir. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y yo ya lo hablamos y quedamos de acuerdo en que así sería. Sé anticipadamente que ustedes están de acuerdo, ¿cierto?.

Las dos sonrieron.

—Sí.— dijeron las dos.

—Applebloom, ¿sabes de alguna película musical que se haya filmado algún tiempo antes o después de que naciéramos?.— preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—Sí, sé de muchas y tengo varias.

—Entonces quiero pedirte que después de "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece", empecemos a mirar las musicales, ¿bueno?.

—Claro que sí, Sweetie, y es más, quizá a alguna de nosotras le aburra ver una misma más de una vez, pero si a ti te divierte, entonces después de esta pelea, iré el doceavo día del mes con mi familia a Manehattan de nuevo y traeré otro proyector para dártelo, para que tengas todas las películas que quieras y así puedas verlas todas las veces que quieras.

Los ojos de Sweetie Belle se abrieron como el sol por un segundo, para luego cerrarlos con fuerza y abrazar a su amiga.

—¡Muchas gracias!.

Su amiga le devolvió el abrazo.

—De nada. Les diré de eso durante el desayuno de mañana.

—Gracias.

Se soltaron.

—¿Has pensado en invitar a alguien más a parte de nosotras?.— preguntó Diamond Tiara.

—No, y lo haría solamente si aceptan la invitación, porque no invitaré a alguien que no quiera o no pueda venir.

—¿Sabes cuándo se inició y se terminó el rodaje de "Cuando la Naturaleza Enloquece"?.— preguntó Diamond nuevamente.

—Sí, empezó a inicios de Diciembre del año pasado y terminó a finales de Agosto.

—¿Estarías de acuerdo en que desde mañana en adelante, yo traiga mis propias golosinas para cada ocasión, por favorcito?.

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias por comprender.

—De nada. Y tú, Silver, ¿quieres hacerlo así o seguimos siendo nosotras las que traigamos golosinas para ti?.

—Quiero hacerlo como ella.

—Como quieras.

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Y quieren traer sus propios jugos o sigo decidiéndolo yo?.

—Decídelo tú. — dijeron ambas amigas.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tienes algo más que decirle o preguntarle a alguna, Silver?.

—No.

—¿Y tú, Sweetie Belle?.

—No.

—¿Tú, Scootaloo?.

—No, ¿y tú?.

—No. ¿Y tú, Diamond Tiara?.

—No, así que puedes comenzar la película.

La anfitriona encendió el proyector y la película comenzó. Las cuatro amigas se fueron a sus casas cuando terminó. Llegó la mañana siguiente y todas volvieron.

—Antes de ver la película, quiero decirte, Sweetie, que le dije a mi familia del proyector para ti, todos aceptaron y quedamos de acuerdo en que iremos a Manehattan el día que te dije, el doceavo.— le dijo Applebloom sonriéndole y sabiendo que su amiga se sentía contenta.

—Gracias.— le dijo ella bastante contenta y agradecida.

Se abrazaron.

—Pero como ahora es por ti, creo que tú deberías venir para que tú decidas cuál elegir cuando estemos en la tienda.

—Si así lo quieres, entonces de acuerdo.

—Gracias por aceptar, pero si no quieres ir, tampoco hay problema.— le dijo comprensivamente su amiga.

—Gracias por tu comprensión, pero igualmente iré.— dijo Sweetie Belle aún agradecida.

—Como quieras.

—Gracias.

Comenzaron a mirar la película, y así pasó todo el día hasta que la hora de la pelea estaba por llegar.


	2. Chapter 2

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Somos el relator y el comentarista, transmitiendo en vivo por su televisión lo que durante días fue una pelea muy esperada por los admiradores de Applebloom y Diamond Tiara. Finalmente llegó la noche de la pelea. En esta pelea que es la décima para ambas, veremos cuán grande será la masacre entre ambas invictas. Ahora les habla mi amigo para siempre, el comentarista.— dijo el relator con voz contenta y amistosa.

—Gracias. Como esta pelea no es una en la que el título de campeona de Applebloom esté en juego, aunque Diamond Tiara ganara, Applebloom seguirá siendo la campeona hasta que pierda una pelea en la que deba ganar para conservarlo, si es que alguna vez pierde.— dijo el comentarista contenta, alegre y amistoso como su amigo.

—Oye, para recordarle al público en la escala del uno al diez de las peleas de Applebloom, ¿en cuál ronda de cuál pelea se convirtió en campeona, a quién le ganó y cómo ganó?.— le preguntó el relator.

—En la tercera ronda de su tercera pelea le ganó a Piña Colada por nocaut.

—¿Crees que Applebloom pueda ganar pese a que Diamond Tiara también es tan fuerte?.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que la que sea que gane, confirmará que es más fuerte que la otra.

—Es cierto, y dentro de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, podremos ver quién de ellas es más fuerte.— dijo el relator terminando momentáneamente de hablar.

En tanto, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle están colocándole las vendas a su amiga en el camerino, lo mismo hace Silver Spoon con su amiga.

—Como esta pelea es contra nuestra amiga, esta vez no te instruiré para pelear, ni ahora, ni cuando terminen las rondas.— dijo Sweetie Belle con voz y alegría normales.

—Tampoco te instruiré en nada, tú sólo pelea como está permitido.— dijo Scootaloo con la misma voz y alegría igual de normales.

—Lo haré.— respondió Applebloom de la misma manera.

Y con las otras dos...

—Como es una pelea contra ella y ella es nuestra amiga, no te instruiré para pelear, ni ahora, ni cuando se acaben las rondas, sólo hazlo como se permite.— dijo Silver Spoon sonriendo.

—Eso haré.— respondió Diamond Tiara sonriendo también.

—No prometo ganar, pero haré todo lo que pueda hasta cuando pueda.— dijeron ambas boxeadoras sonriendo alegres.

—Me parece bien.— dijeron las tres entrenadoras.

Terminan de vendarles los cascos y les colocan los guantes.

—¿Estás lista?.— preguntaron las tres alegremente.

—Sí, totalmente.— dijeron las dos igualmente alegres.

—Andando.— dijeron una vez más las tres.

Salieron y los reflectores las iluminaron, siendo ovacionadas por su respectivo público.

—Acaban de salir y se dirigen al cuadrilátero. La función ya está por comenzar.— dijo el relator con un tono vocal más alto.

Al acercarse a la fila delantera, una pequeña unicornio rubia de pelaje morado lavanda y ojos amarillos se para al lado de su asiento a la derecha de Applebloom.

—Buena suerte, Applebloom.— le dijo la pequeña admiradora con voz alegre y una sonrisa.

La pequeña admiradora le extendió los brazos, así que Applebloom la abrazó siendo abrazada también por ella.

—Gracias.— agradeció su ídolo con las mismas alegría y sonrisa.

Se soltaron, chocaron los cascos como los chocan las boxeadoras, la pequeña volvió a su asiento y las tres retomaron su andar hasta subir al cuadrilátero, donde ella y luego Diamond Tiara le dieron el casco al árbitro.

—Saludan al árbitro Pipsqueak luego de ver a Applebloom abrazarse con esa admiradora. Eso fue tan bonito de su parte. Y vemos al anunciador Featherweight tomar su micrófono y saludar al público.— terminó de hablar el relator bien contento.

—¡Damas y caballeros, buenas noches, bienvenidos al estadio boxístico de Ponyville!. ¡Esta noche, una pelea de siete rondas esperada por todos!. ¡Hoy presentamos a dos ponyvilianas de las más admiradas por su destreza, su poder super destructivo, sus puñetazos destructores y su inmenso espíritu de lucha!. ¡En la esquina roja, la retadora y maestra de los golpes, una golpeadora como pocas, la sensacional campeona actual del boxeo, la únicaaaa Appleeeeeeeebloooooooom!.— la miraba al presentarla sonriendo y hablando con alegría.

Su público la ovaciona en un mar de aplausos mientras las tres saludan a sus familias en primera fila.

—¡Y en la esquina lavanda, la otra adversaria de esta noche, ya conocida por todos en la ciudad, la aclamada, destructiva y muy poderosaaa, Diamoooooooond Tiaraaaaaaaa!.— la presentó con las mismas alegría y sonrisa.

Su público la ovaciona con aplausos también.

—¡Vengan para escuchar las reglas!.— las llamó alegremente y se apartó.

Pipsqueak se para al centro del cuadrilátero y ellas se acercan con sus amigas.

—Obedezcan cada instrucción. Nada de golpes al pecho, ni golpes a la nuca, cabezazos, de conejo ni patadas. Si una cae y se levanta, se queda ahí hasta que le diga que puede continuar. ¿Quedó claro?.— las instruyó sonriendo siempre.

—Sí.— dijeron ambas sonriendo de contentas.

—¿Tienen preguntas?.

—No.— contestaron de nuevo.

—Bien, salúdense y a su esquina.— les habló por última vez muy contento como todo el estadio.

Chocan los cascos y se van a sus esquinas. Ya que no les darán ninguna instrucción, sus entrenadoras les ponen los protectores, bajan de inmediato y ellas quedan esperando la campanada. Ésta suena a los pocos segundos y avanzan al encuentro en el centro con los brazos en su posición. Applebloom comienza con un derechazo a la cabeza, seguido de un izquierdazo, luego tres derechazos más, después con cuatro izquierdazos y continúa con ambos golpes reiteradamente. Esos golpes hacen retroceder a Diamond a su esquina, todo el tiempo siendo apuñeteada ante los ojos de Silver. Tiene una gran ventaja sobre Diamond. Sigue apuñeteándola sin permitirle defenderse. Diamond logra irse a la izquierda, pero los golpes la siguen. Pasa todo el primer minuto siendo masacrada contra las cuerdas, hasta que logra encontrar una oportunidad y comienza a golpear a Apple Bloom con ambos puños. La golpea durante medio minuto, pero Applebloom reinicia su ataque con mucha rapidez. Enlentece sus golpes, hasta un momento en que Diamond Tiara comienza a golpearla al terminar el segundo minuto. Applebloom es golpeada reiteradas veces, hasta que con un golpe más, le da un puñetazo a Diamond en el estómago, continuando así durante poco más de diez segundos. Luego sigue con los derechazos a la cabeza, luego de seis segundos usa la izquierda, luego de siete segundos usa ambos puños. La golpea y golpea, hasta que Diamond corresponde durante buenos momentos hasta los quince segundos, cuando Applebloom retoma los golpes al estómago hasta los diez segundos, cuando nuevamente golpea su cabeza hasta que para alivio de Diamond y Silver, la campana suena. Todo el público de Applebloom le aplaude con fuerza.

—¡BIEN HECHO, APPLEBLOOM!.— le gritó Applejack alegre.

Se giró hacia Applejack y la vio aplaudirle.

—¡ESTUVO PERFECTO, ERES INCREÍBLE!.— le gritó felizmente la admiradora que la abrazó.

—Y Applebloom ganó la primera ronda, que increíble masacre recibió Diamond Tiara, casi no tuvo nada de oportunidades para contrarrestar.— terminó de decir el relator con voz alegre y un poco entusiasta.

Se devuelven a sus esquinas. Esto demuestra por ahora la fortaleza superior de Applebloom.— dijo honestamente el comentarista igual de alegre que el relator pero sin entusiasmo en su voz.

Silver le quita el protector y Sweetie se lo quita a su amiga.

—Que desgarrada te dejó. ¿Quieres continuar?.— le preguntó Silver a su amiga con voz normal.

—Sí.— dijo Diamond con voz normal también.

—Eso sí fue demoledor, tus puños parecen más duros que el cemento.— dijo Sweetie Belle contenta y tranquila.

—Por ahora vemos que eres más fuerte. ¿Estás preparada para la siguiente ronda?.— dijo y preguntó Scootaloo contenta y tranquila.

—Sí.— dijo Applebloom tranquila y contenta como ellas.

Les dieron de beber, les colocaron sus protectores, se bajaron y esperaron hasta que sonó la campana. Las contrincantes se pusieron en guardia, avanzaron al centro y Diamond Tiara comenzó los golpes primero. Duró largos cuarentaicinco segundos golpeándola, hasta que Applebloom comenzó a agacharse reiteradas veces para evadir, luego retrocede a la esquina de Diamond y manda la cabeza para atrás durante unos pocos intentos, pero pronto le manda un derechazo a la sien, luego le da tres izquierdazos, pero Diamond le da un derechazo. Applebloom le da otro, Diamond le da otro también, su amiga le da otro, una vez más recibe otro, luego le da dos más y van golpe tras golpe durante todo el segundo minuto y parte del tercero. Las correspondencias terminan con Applebloom apuñeteándole el estómago con derechazos, pero Diamond le manda un derechazo a la cabeza y luego ambos puños juntos durante lo que queda de la ronda, hasta que la campana suena.

—Diamond Tiara ganó la segunda ronda, pero poco pudo hacer para ganarla. Applebloom le lleva mucha ventaja todavía.— dijo el relator tranquilo con sinceridad y alegría.

—Applebloom lleva más puntos todavía, pero ahora son menos de los que llevaba cuando terminó la primera ronda.— dijo el relator con la calma, sinceridad y alegría de su amigo.

Les quitaron los protectores para darles agua para beberla o escupirla en las cubetas.

—Diamond, empiezo a ver la pelea perdida para ti. ¿Igualmente seguirás?.— le preguntó Silver siguiendo tranquila.

—Sí, quiero seguir hasta no poder más.— le contestó sinceramente Diamond bien lastimada.

—Tienes más ventaja, como si fueses a ganar.— dijo sinceramente Sweetie Belle alegre y tranquila.

—Justamente pareciera que ganarás, pude oír al comentarista decir que llevas más puntos, pero tú evidencias que tienes más posibilidad de ganar por nocaut, eres muy fuerte.— dijo Scootaloo con la misma sinceridad, alegría y calma.

Les colocan sus protectores, se bajan y esperan hasta oír la campanada. Se acercan y Diamond inicia los puñetazos a la cabeza, en pocos segundos le golpea el estómago por otros segundos, hace una pausa, Applebloom lanza un puñetazo que Diamond evade agachándose, ella intenta un puñetazo, pero su amiga se agacha y se levanta para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Diamond inicia los golpes ahora por varios segundos, pero a los doce antes de terminar el primer minuto, Applebloom comienza a apuñetearle pausadamente el estómago. La paliza complica aún más a Diamond, quien pierde más resistencia ahora. Applebloom reanuda los puñetazos a la cabeza con ambos cascos durante parte del segundo minuto, pero Diamond Tiara pasa a golpearla más tarde. El segundo minuto estaba por acabar cuando Applebloom empieza a golpearle la cabeza con ambos cascos. Diamond comienza a perder equilibrio y firmeza. Se mueve hacia la izquierda, pero ya no puede evadir más. Sigue siendo golpeada hasta que a los cuarenta segundos, con un último puñetazo rebota contra las cuerdas detrás de sí y cae noqueada a los cascos de Applebloom. Su público revienta de alegría en aplausos y gritos eufóricos de ovación. Ella se aleja, el público se calla y viene el árbitro Pipsqueak mientras poco y nada puede hacer Diamond por levantarse.

—¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez!. ¡Fuera!.

Y se desata la euforia más grande de la noche. El público celebra mientras Applebloom la ayuda a pararse. Sus amigas suben junto al anunciador.

—¡Applebloom es la boxeadora más fuerte de todas!. ¡La pelea acabó y ella fue la ganadora!.— exclamó el relator lleno de alegría y entusiasmo.

La levanta y se abrazan. Luego la deja con Silver y baja del cuadrilátero a algo impensado. Va con la admiradora de antes.

—¡Ven con tus padres para celebrar!.— le exclamó invitándola con alegría y una sonrisa para que pudiera oírla a pesar de todas las ovaciones.

Su admiradora y sus padres no lo pueden creer. La pequeña salta a sus brazos.

—¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!.— le agradeció y la abrazó inmensamente contenta la pequeña admiradora.

Le corresponde el abrazo, vuelven todos juntos al cuadrilátero, y una vez ahí, el anunciador toma la palabra.

—¡Damas y caballeros, en una pelea inmensa llena de fuerza y valentía, hoy ganada por nocaut, la ganadora de la noche y la más fuerte de las dos!. ¡Appleeeeeeeebloooooooom!.

Su admiradora la abrazó al momento de oír su nombre. Su ídolo la abraza también y sus dos amigas se unen al abrazo. Con la cabeza, Applebloom les dice a Diamond y Silver que vengan, ellas vienen sonriendo como su amiga ganadora y se unen también a abrazarse. Una vez que se suelta, lleva a su admiradora con sus padres y se abraza con los tres.

—¡Siempre te agradeceré por esto!.— dijo la pequeña admiradora sintiéndose enormemente agradecida y contenta por la tan buena gentileza y bondad que su ídolo tuvo con ella y sus padres.

—¡Igual nosotros!.— dijeron sus padres igual de contentos.

—De nada.— les dijo su ídolo contenta también.

Los ocho juntos son fotografiados por quien sea. Luego de innumerables fotos, los ocho se retiran del estadio y todo el mundo se empieza a ir. Applebloom se fue junto a sus amigas, su familia, las familias de Sweetie y Scootaloo, las amigas de sus familias y la admiradora con sus padres.

—La masacré tanto, que ella lo necesita más que yo, Twilight. Usa primero la magia curativa con ella y luego conmigo.— le dijo Applebloom contenta a una de sus amigas mayores.

La nombrada asintió con la cabeza sonriendo contenta y con su magia rodeó por completo a Diamond, curando casi instantáneamente todas sus lesiones.

—Gracias, Twilight.— le agradeció Diamond sonriéndole.

—De nada.— dijo Twilight contenta también y sonriendo.

Rodeó de magia a Applebloom y la curó.

—Gracias.— agradeció la boxeadora ganadora contenta.

—De nada.

Applebloom miró a su admiradora y ésta volteó la mirada hacia abajo girando un poco la cabeza a la izquierda con una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Acaso te sientes nerviosa?.— le preguntó Applebloom con curiosidad y algo de rareza por su actitud que no tuvo antes.

—Un poco.— dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

—¿Hay algo que te suceda?.

—Sí, unas pocas cosas. Mi nombre es "Dinky Doo", el corcel es mi papá, Time Turner, la yegua es mi mamá, Derpy Hooves, y quiero pedirte dos cosas. La primera es que quiero que seamos amigas, tú, tus entrenadoras y las otras dos.— le dijo todo con sinceridad total.

Applebloom le siguió sonriendo.

—Claro que sí.— aceptó con gusto, dicha, alegría y comprensión.

Levantó la cabeza sonriendo casi de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias a todas.— les agradeció Dinky más contenta.

Abrazó a Applebloom y a las demás una por una, para luego pararse de nuevo junto a Applebloom.

—¿Qué era lo segundo?.— le preguntó Applebloom con interés por saber qué era lo otro y dándole todavía su bonita sonrisa a su amiguita.

Volteó nuevamente la cabeza mirando al suelo nerviosamente y restregándose suavemente el brazo izquierdo, pero miró a Applebloom al sentirla poner su casco izquierdo en su hombro.

—No te sientas tan nerviosa. Pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea.— le dijo su ídolo con voz muy tranquila y una sonrisa tierna.

—¿"Lo que sea"?.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Anda, hija, es lo que quieres.— le dijo la señora Derpy consoladoramente queriendo animarla.

—Sé que aceptará. ¿Verdad, Applebloom?.— dijo y preguntó el señor Time queriendo animarla también.

—Sí.— le dijo ella sinceramente.

Eso terminó con los nervios de Dinky.

—¿Me regalarías tus guantes?.— le preguntó petitoriamente ya sintiéndose tranquila por completo.

Casi de inmediato, Applebloom tomó el saco donde tenía los guantes y se lo pasó.

—Sí, amiga.— aceptó generosamente.

Dinky se empezó a emocionar.

—Gracias.— le sonrió agradecidamente.

Tomó el saco, lo dejó a un lado y le dio otro abrazo que de inmediato le fue correspondido.

—Muchísimas gracias por los guantes y por serme comprensiva. Siempre serás mi mayor ídolo.— agradeció y dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa sin más nerviosismo.

—Gracias. Y yo siempre te tendré considerada como otra mejor amiga y mi mejor admiradora.— le dijo Applebloom con toda sinceridad y felicidad.

—Muchas gracias, sinceramente gracias para siempre.— le agradeció sintiéndose con gratitud eterna.

—De nada, mi dulce amiga para siempre.

Y así de feliz terminó ese día para todos. Cuando llegó el doceavo día, Applebloom fue con su familia a comprar el proyector para Sweetie Belle, luego mandó a hacer otros guantes y con ésos nuevos continuó peleando por toda su vida. Jamás peleó de nuevo con Diamond Tiara, jamás perdió ninguna pelea, Diamond jamás perdió otra pelea, Dinky conservó para siempre los guantes, Applebloom, ella y sus amigas siempre fueron mejores amigas, Sweetie Belle conservó para siempre su proyector y miró todas las películas que quiso, y así, la amistad y felicidad perfectas en todo Ponyville reinaron juntas entre todos por siempre.

FIN

**NOTA FINAL:** Este fic fue inicialmente subido como One-shot, pero ahora lo dividí en dos capítulos por petición de alguien más, por eso sale que la última actualización demoró casi un año.


End file.
